


A new game

by squireofgeekdom



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: Just a bit of silliness from early in the Bartlet for America campaign.





	A new game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamemor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamemor/gifts).



“Hey,” Josh leans over across the aisle. The campaign bus is dark and mostly quiet, it’s late as they make their way back from the Governor’s latest stump speech. 

“Yeah?” Sam starts, he’d been half-dozing.

“Bet you can’t hit the trash can from here.”

The trash can is a tiny, dingy box, fixed to the door in the back of the bus.

“Hit it with what?” Sam asks.

“You’ve still got the copy of the Governor’s speech, right?”

“What, you just want me to - wad up pages and use them for target practice?”

“You doing anything else right now?”

“Not really.” Sam says, and he takes the speech out of his bag and pulls off a page. 

He misses by a foot. 

“Man -”

“What? Let’s see you do better.”

“Alright.” Sam hands him a sheet.

Josh’s shot overshoots, hit’s the door, and bounces back to land right by Sam’s. 

“Hey, we went over a bump there.”

“Sure.” Sam wads up another piece of paper and takes his next shot. This one misses completely and hits CJ.

“What the hell!”

“Hey, CJ. How ya doing?” Josh says with a wave..

“You hit me! With - with -”

“Actually, that was Sam. in his defense, he wasn’t aiming for you, he was aiming for the trash can. And missed spectacularly.”

CJ stares at them. “You two are ridiculous, you know that?”

“We’re just appreciating the athletic challenge, you know. Not just anyone could make that shot.”

“Oh, I’ll make that shot.” CJ says. “Give me a - are you using pages of the Governor’s stump speech? Really?”

“You got a better idea?”

“Fine. Give me one.”

CJ takes the shot, and misses, but just barely.

“Well, to be fair, you are closer to the basket than us.” Josh says. 

“Oh, shut up. Give me another one.”

“Oooh, sorry, it’s my shot next.” Josh says, and shoots - or rather, overshoots again as the bus hits a curve, and sends the wad of paper bouncing off one of the side windows.

They all watch, without breathing, as the paper sails directly at the sleeping Governor, and goes over his head with only half an inch to spare. 

“Oh my god.” CJ breathes.

“I have an idea.” Toby says, and they all swivel around, realizing for the first time that he was still awake. “I have invented a new game. It’s called sit quietly, and the prize is that we all keep our jobs.”

Josh considers. “You just don’t think you can make the shot, do you?”

Silently, Toby takes a sheet of paper, crumples it up, and throws it into the trashcan. Perfectly.

“Now go. to. sleep.” 

“...Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt (somewhat modified) from Kamemor: For the prompt meme: 30 (“I have invented a new game–No, it’s nothing like the last game. That one was just a bad idea.”) for the West Wing characters


End file.
